The Return of Medical Mechanica and Haruko
by Draconis10888
Summary: Haruko returns after Medical Mechanica up to its old tricks again. Rated T for mild violence. More Chapter coming later.


**The Return of Medical Mechanica and Haruko**

It has been two long years since we defeated medical Mechanica and released Atomsk from their grip. At first I was depressed because Haruko left me, never doing anything but moping around, but lately I've been cheering up. I learned how to use the guitar Haruko left me, and Mamimi seems to have given up on me. However I never go anywhere without my guitar, it has special sentimental value to me. Sure I've been told to put it away in school, but I ignore the teacher and keep it with me anyway.

I was walking home from school reminiscing about the good old day when I would help fight Medical Mechanica with Haruko and Kanchi. Suddenly my forehead began to itch, but steadily grew into pain. I dropped to my knees and clutched my forehead, the pain was too unbearable. I caught a glimpse of the Medical Mechanica plant, to my horror; it was upright and blowing steam like it used to. The Pain soon became so excruciating that I finally let go.

Just like before, two robots popped out of my head. The two looked exactly like one another except one was blue and the other red. However, they weren't the only things that came out of my head. To my surprise, Kanchi emerged from my head, and just like the first time, my sweater got stuck on him.

"Kanchi, is that you?" I asked him. All he did was turn his computer screen head in my direction and a smiley face appeared. As I hung there, the two robots stared down on Kanchi. They had each had at least six feet on him, but that didn't intimidate him. He charged at them, but stopped short and looked past the two other robots. The Other robots also turned to look down the street.

At first I didn't hear anything at all, but then I heard it. It started as a low hum, but slowly grew to a loud roar. Instantly I recognized the sound, I mean who could forget the sound of the very thing that changed your life? Haruko appeared over the hill riding her bright yellow Vespa scooter with her gas-powered guitar strapped to her back.

"Haruko you came back!" I heard myself shout before I realized it.

"I'm coming Ta-kun!" She shouted as she jumped off the Vespa, pulled her guitar off her back. She landed in front of the robots and yanked the cord to her guitar. It sounded like a chainsaw. She leapt into the air at the robots and slammed the guitar deep into the red ones chest. It was sent flying and lay on the ground twitching with sparks flying every where. The blue one looked at his fallen comrade with a sheer look of terror. I felt my felt moving, Kanchi had taken the distraction as his chance to attack.

His fist plunged into the blue robot's head, and he ripped out it's central processor. It fell to the ground and didn't move at all. My sweatshirt ripped and I dropped to the street. The red robot had gotten to its feet and was about to smash Haruko, when I pulled out my guitar and turned it on. Haruko turned to see the robot looming over her and went to hit it, but I was already there. I drove my guitar into its head, and it went flying into that building across the street.

"You've been practicing, haven't you Ta-kun?" She questioned cheerfully. I turned and drove my head into her, hugging her as if she were my mother.

"Don't you ever leave me ever again!" I sobbed; tears pouring down my face, soaking her red vest.

"I know, I know, I've missed you too Ta-kun." She said softly returning my embrace. After a minute or so, she pulled away. "How log has the Medical Mechanica plant been up for?" She asked.

"I don't know. This morning it was still on its side, but just a little while ago I noticed it upright again!" I said panicking. "Then those two robots popped out of my head and so did Kanchi!"

"Calm down Ta-kun!" She yelled and I instantly calmed down. She pulled me close to her, and began to hug me. The she whispered in my ear. "They've caught Atomsk again." My skin went pale as I looked past Haruko towards the Medical Mechanica plant.


End file.
